


Deep's Karma and Hell

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gang Rape, Hurt Deep, Isolation, M/M, Medical Torture, Mind Manipulation, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sadistic Butcher, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Water Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Deep was waiting patiently, patiently for the call that he could return to the Vought Tower and rejoin the 7. Only it doesn't come. Instead he awaked to a nightmare, a nightmare where a madman has him prisoner, and plans to torture and abuse him every which way. Deep can only hope that his chip has alerted Vought and that he will be saved.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/The Deep, Hughie Campbell/The Deep
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is graphic! Please remember that if you choose to read. And if words are repeated, that's just how the character talks. Seriously, there is sexual abuse and all in this, and if you've anything else of mine, it's basically following how I write. Read at your own risk!

Deep was in and out of it, nothing making sense. The last thing that he could recall was being in Sandusky, since Vought did not want him around. Yet something was off, for he remembered walking the streets, but nothing after that. His head was spinning and he couldn’t make sense of what was happening. Somewhere he could hear voices, but they weren’t making sense. The light was coming and going, and he could’ve sworn he kept feeling a needle into his neck, but it made no sense to him. Slowly he could feel himself awaken, trying to take in his surroundings. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton, and when he ran his tongue in his mouth, he felt a strange cloth. _That’s odd._ Deep thought. He tried to move his arms, but frozen when he realized that they were secured above his head. Panic was setting in him, and he felt his eyes shooting open. Deep tried to move, but the sound of chains froze him in place. He realized that though his wrists were chained up his head, his ankles were chained so that he was kneeling. _What the hell?_ He felt fear building in him, but he calmed himself down. _I have a chip. If I am in danger, Vought will save me._ The thought gave him some comfort, and he turned his head to the right when he heard a door opening.

“Well, well, well.” A man with an accent spoke. Deep studied the man, knowing he looked familiar but couldn’t place it. “The fishy cunt is fucking awake.” The man walked closer and all Deep could do was stare. “Glad to see you up and about sunshine. We’ve got much catching up to do.”

Deep pulled at the restraints just staring at the man. He knew the man looked familiar, and the accent sounded familiar to him as well. Yet he couldn’t place it. _You stupid prick!_ Deep screamed in his mind. _You picked the wrong person to take prisoner! I’m the Deep!_ He gave another tug at his restraints and hoped that the man would realize who he had prisoner.

“Names Butcher, and I know you’re the Deep.” Butcher spoke. Deep watched as the man bent down so that they were eye level. “And you, stupid cunt, you ain’t going anywhere.” Deep pulled again at the restraints, hoping that Butcher would realize that having him hostage was a mistake. His eyes followed Butcher’s hand and watched as two fingers slipped underneath the cloth fabric gag. “Time for a proper conversation. Try anything stupid, you fucking cunt, and I promise you will fucking regret it.

All Deep did was watch as Butcher worked the gag free, and once the cloth was out of his mouth, he stretched his mouth out. His mouth felt heavy, and when he tried to speak, Deep realized he couldn’t say anything. _What’s going on?_ He was starting to worry, but then realized that he had been severely drugged. _Side effect. Like when they drug the dolphins for tests._ He thought to how one of the dolphins would tell him how they always felt weak after the drugs wore off. “W…wa…” He just gave up and starred at Butcher.

Butcher couldn’t help but smile, and it made Deep’s blood boil. “What you tryin’ to say, cunt? You want water?” Deep just starred at Butcher, trying to say something, but how heavy his mouth felt, he couldn’t form any words. “Too bad you stupid cunt. You’re not getting shit unless I say so.” Deep watched as Butcher stood up and started to walk away. “Oh. In case you were wondering, your chip,” Deep watched as Butcher reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag with something wrapped up. “It’s no longer in your body. Don’t worry. Those other cunt supes ain’t gonna find you.” Deep watched as he put the bag back into his pocket, and walked out.

Worry began to set in, and he pulled at the restraints. Without his chip, then no one at Vought would know where he was. Deep was trying to make sense of everything and nothing was making sense. _There’s no way that he could find the chip. Vought are the only ones who know where the chip is._ At least he thought that was the case, but he just wasn’t sure now. He started to wonder if these were the ones that killed Translucent, and he felt a jolt go through him. _If they can blow Translucent up, then what can they do to me!_ Deep wanted to say something, but his mouth was still heavy, and he feared speaking. His eyes just stared into Butcher’s eyes and he wondered what the man had planned for him.

“So, you’re the cunt that likes to make females suck your cock.” Butcher gleefully spoke. Deep turned his head away from that, still hating that he did that and he was still being punished for it. “Well here’s the deal now, fish cunt. You’re my prisoner now, and since Vought seems to have tucked you away, they probably don’t want you back.” Deep tried to look away, but Butcher forcefully grabbed his face and made him continue to look at him. “Don’t worry cunt, I’ll take good care of you.”

Deep pulled at restraints, hoping that they would slip off, but they wouldn’t give. His mouth was still heavy, and he still needed water so he could speak again. “L…let…m…me…” Deep tried to speak. His mouth was still heavy, and he gave up speaking for it was taking to much out of him. He couldn’t help but wince, for Butcher was digging his nails into face. “Wa..water.” Deep knew if he could get some water, then he would be able to talk, and hopefully can escape.

Butcher smiled, loving how the Deep was having speaking, and the worry he could see in his prisoner’s eyes. “No. You get what I say you can get, cunt.” Butcher hissed. He realized Deep’s face, stood up, and walked out of the room.

Deep just dropped his head, not believing what was happening to him. He was a sup for crying out loud, no, he was part of the 7. No one should be able to hold him prisoner, since he was chipped. Another tug at the restraints, and again they wouldn’t give. Deep let out a sigh, hating that he wasn’t strong enough to break the chains. _How could this happen? Where did I go wrong?_ Deep thought, but he already knew the answer. He knew that if he never made Starlight suck him off that day, then Vought would never have sent him away. And now he was paying the price for it. Deep tried to clear his throat, but whatever drug he had been giving was still affecting him. _Now I know what happens when they drug the dolphins._ Deep felt very weak, and the sound of the door opening had him snapping his head towards the direction. He had never truly felt fear, but he was feeling it now, not sure what Butcher was going to do to him. His eyes watched as a younger looking man approached him, and Deep saw that the man was holding a glass.

“Thought you might be a little thirsty.” The man spoke. Deep was confused, but when the glass was held in front of his face, he saw that there was a straw. Without thinking, he happily wrapped his lips around the straw and began to drink the water. It was refreshing to him, and it was clearing up his throat. “And I was right.” The man spoke with a hesitant smile. Deep was trying to figure out this new comer, but he was just enjoying the water. That’s all he cared about, was the cool, refreshing water that was entering his system.

Before Deep could finish the water, the straw was pulled away, and he felt his head trying to get the straw. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly looked away, for he didn’t want to seem weak. He was a sup, and looking weak was something that he wasn’t. “Thank you.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but he was happy that his voice was returning. At least when Butcher returned, h could give the older gentleman a piece of his mind. The only hope he still had of being rescued, was hoping that the chip was still in him. Then he felt it, a pain where he knew the chip was supposed to be in him. “Is it really gone?” Deep asked. He knew that without that chip, Vought would not be able to find him.

“Your chip?” The man asked. Deep only shook his head yes, afraid of what his voice would do if he spoke. “Yeah, it really is gone. We’ve learned a little bit more since Translucent. Oh by the way, my name is H…”

“Hughie.” Butcher’s voice echoed in the room. Deep looked towards the door, and watched as Butcher entered the room. He didn’t understand what it was about that man, but he felt a twinge a fear as the man approached him. The only good thing was that now he knew two names of his captors, and would be sure they paid when Vought came looking for him. “He’s my cunt. I said no to any water, and here you are, giving the cunt water. Even though you know what he’s done to your little friend, Starlight.” Deep watched as Hughie backed away. “Leave us Hughie.”

Deep watched as Hughie left without saying a word, and shut the door behind him. Then he was left alone with Butcher, and Deep knew that it was not a good thing. “Don’t get use to it, you fucking cunt.” Just being called a cunt repeatedly was really starting to piss the Deep off. “You get what I say you get. End of fucking story.”

Anger was building in him, and he knew that when he got free, he was going to kick Butcher’s ass and make him pay. Deep wanted to say something, but then he felt an urge building in him. He could feel his face turning red, knowing he had to ask the question, but he was also feeling the embarrassment that came with the question. “I have to go to the restroom.” Deep slowly spoke. He was digging his nails into hands, and couldn’t look at Butcher. The shame of having to ask such an embarrassing question, was more than he could handle now. When he heard Butcher laughing, he looked at Butcher. “You don’t seriously expect me to go here, do you?” From what Deep could pick up of Butcher, he could tell that his captor would probably do that.

“It’s just funny to hear a sup beg for something, that’s all.” Butcher laughed out. Deep could feel the anger growing in him, and he gave a sharp tug of the restraints. “No, I don’t expect you to go here, but I have to get you properly secured so I can take you to the restroom.” Deep was wondering what Butcher meant by that. He watched as Butcher turned around, and went to what looked like a drawer, something Deep did not notice before. All Deep could do was watch, watch as Butcher went into the draw, and rummage around for something. He felt his eyes go wide as his captor came back to him. Deep saw a collar and leash, as well as a gun, and panic started to go through him. “Do as I say, and the bullets in this gun, won’t go in fucking brain.”

Deep bit his lip, and just dropped his head. “Fine.” He knew now more than ever, he was going to have to play it smart if he wanted to get out of the situation alive. Deep watched as Butcher approached him and knelt in front of him, and began to secure the collar around his throat. He could feel Butcher’s breath on his ear, and he swore he heard Butcher say _Behave, good boy._ The words made his skin crawl, but he fought the urge to pull away. Deep felt a spike in his heart rate, when he felt the barrel of the gun against his head. He could feel Butcher releasing the restraints from around his ankles, and before Deep could study what Butcher was doing, his wrists were released. Deep let a smile fall upon his face, just glad that his hands were free.

“Don’t look so happy, cunt.” Butcher gleefully spoke. Deep could feel the barrel of the gun pressing harder against his head, and he knew Butcher was itching to pull the trigger. “Put them behind your back, now.” Deep slowly followed Butcher’s orders, and he felt handcuffs being secured, once again, on his wrists. “Such a good fish cunt you are. Now stand.” Deep had to quickly stand as Butcher was pulling his arm as he was talking. He watched as Butcher wrapped the leash around his hand, and tugged, forcing Deep’s head back. “Now walk.”

Deep slowly started to walk forward, trying not to choke from the collar, and feeling the gun digging into his head. He didn’t know where he was going, but he just kept walking straight. His eyes travelled around the room as he exited, and then he was studying where they were. Deep knew he would need the information when he made his escape. As they were walking along, Deep saw Hughie, but he also noticed that Hughie wasn’t alone, for he saw three other people with him. Before he could really study the people, he heard Butcher tell him left, and he followed directions. They passed two doors, and then he felt a sharp tug from the leash, and he knew that meant stop. His eyes travelled to the right and saw that the restroom was right there. “How can I go if my hands are restrained?”

He watched as Butcher released the leash, and watched as the hand travelled down his chest. Every instinct in him was on high alert, especially when he felt the hand rest on his belt buckle. Deep held his breath as he felt Butcher release the buckle, and then slowly begin to remove his pants. It took everything in him, and the gun to his head, to not attack Butcher. “Step out of the pants.” Anger and adrenaline shot through him, and the temptation to attack Butcher grew stronger, but he swallowed it all down, and slowly stepped out of the pants. “Good fish cunt. Take care of your business.” Deep held his head up, and stepped into the restroom and took care of his business. When he finished, he turned to face Butcher. “Can I have my pants back on?” The evil smile that fell across Butcher’s face gave him the answer. A tug on the leash and he was heading back to the room.

Before Deep could even try to escape, he was back into a kneeling position and the restraints were being secured around his ankles. He didn’t move as he felt Butcher releasing his wrists from the cuffs. “Remove your vest, cunt.” Deep kept control of his heart rate, and slowly began to remove his vest, ignoring that once he took the vest off, he was completely naked. He watched as Butcher kicked the vest away, and forced his arms behind his back and secured the cuffs once again. Deep couldn’t fight as he felt Butcher forcing his body, and then he heard a zipper.

It clicked in Deep’s mind what Butcher was going to do, and adrenaline shot through him once again. “Get the fuck off me!” Deep yelled. He hoped that someone from the other area would come and stop Butcher, but he saw that Butcher had closed the door. “You fucking bastard! If you fucking touch me, you’ll regret it!” He tried to struggle, but his body was still struggling to recover from the drugs, and using the restroom only seemed to make his body feel weaker. Feeling Butcher’s hands slowly explore his body was sending chills throughout his body, and he hoped that Butcher wasn’t really going to do what he thought he was going to do. “GAH!” He couldn’t help the scream that was ripped from his throat, for Butcher had entangled his fingers in his hair and forced his head up.

“You are my cunt.” Butcher hissed into Deep’s ear. Deep could feel Butcher’s free hand making its way towards his ass. “I will do whatever I want to you, and you ain’t got no say, savvy?” Deep didn’t know what to say, as he felt his head contacting the ground. He tried to struggle, but the hit from the ground and the way he was restrained, made it hard on him. Then he felt it.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Deep yelled at the top of his voice. He felt Butcher’s cock near his asshole, and a slow pressure building. Deep could feel the head of Butcher’s cock slowly trying to force its way into his hole. “Don’t!” As he felt Butcher’s cock forcing its way into his hole, all he could think about was how he forced Starlight do suck him against her will. In some sick way, he believed that this was karma for it. “GAH!” He felt Butcher’s cock slowly forcing its way in, and it felt like everything in him was tearing. The worst part was, he could tell that Butcher was not even that far into him.

He felt Butcher pull back, and then a quick thrust of Butcher’s hips and he felt more of the cock entering him. “GAH! STOP!” He didn’t know where he was getting the energy to yell, but it was all he could do. Another pull, and another thrust, and even more of Butcher’s cock was entering him. He could feel that something was tearing in him, and he thought he felt blood slowly seeping out of him. A small part of him hoped that this was going to kill him. Deep lost track of how many pulls and thrusts Butcher did, and then he felt that Butcher was all the way in him. He hoped that when Butcher pulled out this time, he would stay out.

“Nice and tight you stupid cunt.” Butcher hissed in Deep’s ear. Deep didn’t trust himself to speak, for everything was on fire in him, and he was feeling agony like he never knew before. “Time for the fun to begin. Kind of hope you stay this tight for a while. All the fucking fun we can have, oh all the fucking diabolical ways I can torture you and abuse you. Time to learn what it means to be my fucking cunt.”

Deep wanted to escape, and didn’t want to think about what Butcher had just said. He only hoped that the chip was still in him, and that Vought was on their way to save him. “GAH!” He couldn’t stop the scream that was ripped from his throat, and he felt Butcher digging his nails into his sides. Deep felt Butcher start to slowly set a pace, and felt Butcher’s cock destroying his asshole. It was becoming difficult to breath with each thrust, for his gills were rubbing back and forth and it was interfering with his breathing. “S…stop.” It was all he could say, but he knew it was falling on deaf ears.

Time seemed lost to him, and he just couldn’t keep track of how long Butcher was raping him for. All he knew was that it painful, and it felt like everything in him was torn and his organs were being forced out of him. Each thrust in and each pull out had a steady rhythm to it, and he hated it. It felt like he was being killed repeatedly, and he had no voice to scream. After a while he felt Butcher’s cock begin to twitch and then he felt something being released in him. Deep knew that Butcher was releasing his cum in him, but where there were tears that had formed, it burned. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound would come out. All the air had been taken from his body, and he hoped that he was going to die. Deep could still breath, but the rape had messed with his gills and he just had no voice. He only groaned as he felt Butcher entangle his fingers in his hair once again and force his head up.

“You are mine, cunt.” Butcher hissed out. Deep was slowly understanding what that meant, and he really hoped that Vought was going to save him. “Get use to this. You ain’t going nowhere, and I have some fucking diabolical plans for you, you stupid fish cunt.” Deep groaned once again as his head was slammed against the ground once more.

Deep watched as Butcher left the room, and once the door was closed, he felt it. He could feel the tears slowly falling down his face, and Butcher’s release, along with a blood, seep out of his hole. Slowly, ignoring his pain, he forced his body to go into a fetal position. His body began to shake, and tears flowed even faster. Deep wondered why Vought hasn’t saved him yet, and he really wondered if they removed the chip from him. In a strange way, somewhere in his mind, Deep believed that he deserved it. He knew though, that he had to escape, and he swore that he was going to, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. It ran through his whole body, and he wondered what was going on. Everything was on fire, and he just wanted to go back to the darkness. At least in the darkness, be couldn’t feel the pain he was feeling now. A sensation was building in him, and before Deep could stop it, he felt everything come up. He couldn’t stop the bile from coming up, and to make things worse, he couldn’t really move. _I have to escape._ Deep sadly thought. He gave a weak tug on the cuffs, and groaned in pain. He was wondering how bad his wrists were after the violent assault he endured at the hands of his capture. His body shivered just thinking of the events that recently occurred. _How long ago did that monster attack me?_ Deep thought. He had no clue how long he had been unconscious for, and a thought caused him to panic. _Did that bastard do anything to me while I was unconscious?_ He hoped that being a sup he would know, but he was so weak after the assault that he truly believed that the monster could’ve done something to him and he would never know. Deep felt it, and before he could stop it, he was puking his guts up again. Tears stung his eyes, and he had no strength as he laid in the small puddle of vomit. He could feel it making its way down, and he hoped it didn’t get in his gills. The sound of the door opening had his heart racing, and he forced his eyes to look. _Let that be Vought here to save me._ It was a small thought that was bringing him a little boy, but it all faded as he watched the kid enter the room. His eyes went to the pale the kid, he believed that the kid was called Hughie, and he wondered what was going on. His eyes also drifted around and saw that the kid had something else in his hands. Deep felt his mouth water, and his stomach churn, as he realized that Hughie had food with him. He watched as Hughie came closer to him, and though he wasn’t the monster that brutalized him, he still felt fear. Fear that some sick mind came was about to happen with Butcher watching somewhere.  
“He’s not here.” Hughie cautiously told him. Deep didn’t move as Hughie began to kneel next to him. The smell of the vomit was getting to him, and he felt another wave of nausea start to hit him. It also didn’t help that the small puddle of vomit was slowly making its way down to his gills. In a way he wanted that to happen, for he prayed it would kill him. “Butcher asked me to clean you up and to give you some food.” Deep didn’t trust what Hughie was saying, and wondered if it was a sick game that Butcher was playing with him. “It looks like cleaning is a bit more important right now than feeding.”  
Deep had no strength to say anything, for he feared another round of vomit would come, and he just closed his eyes. He listened as Hughie’s footsteps went somewhere in the room, and listened as they came back. Deep opened his eyes and listened as Hughie went behind him. Against his will, his body began to shake. He hated himself for feeling that way, but after what he was forced to endure, he couldn’t help it. The sound of the clicking told him that Hughie was releasing his hands from the cuffs, and Deep wanted to fight. He knew he needed to escape, but he was just too weak to move. I will escape when my energy returns. It was a thought that brought him comfort. _Vought has to know I’m missing, they will save me._ He hoped he didn’t mess things up too bad, all because he wanted a blow job from Starlight. Deep winced as felt Hughie securing his wrists above his head, and Deep knew his chance of escaping had passed for now.  
“It’s clean water.” Hughie explained. Deep didn’t say anything, except to just look away in embarrassment. Not only was his face stained in vomit, but he was completely naked for all to see. He could also feel the dried blood and that monsters release on him. He knew that if he looked at Hughie, he was going to see pity and that was something Deep didn’t want. For he was a sup, and he shouldn’t be in the position he was in. “It’s going to be a little warm, but Butcher said to make sure your tended to while he’s out.”  
Deep felt himself make a fist, and felt anger burn in him. _How much more humiliation will I be forced to endure?_ He could feel the tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to cry. His body flinched as he felt the wet cloth gently touch his face. The last thing he wanted was to be touched by anyone, even someone trying to clean him. _It’s a mind game_. Deep thought. He could feel his breathing getting heavier, trying to fight off the memories swirling around in his mind. _Homelander did it to me when I first joined the Seven_. Those memories was were trying to surface in his mind and he wouldn’t let them. “I need to use the bathroom.” It was the only thing he could think of to say as he felt the cloth rub his face once again.  
He could tell he startled Hughie with the request, and he hoped that Hughie wouldn’t make him use the restroom right here. “I’ll be right back.” Deep watched as Hughie got up and walked out the door. He took a deep breath and let out a shaky one, as he pulled his wrists to try and break free of the restraints. Deep groaned out in frustration and let his head drop. The chains rattled over his head as he gave up, and the tears were falling. The sound of the door opening caused him to look up in the direction, and watched as Hughie reentered the room with another person behind him. Deep tried to see if he could make out who the person was, but he couldn’t. He just let his head hang as the two men approached him. “Don’t do anything stupid. Otherwise my friend will shoot you.” Hughie’s voice echoed in his head. Deep only shook his head, for he knew he did not have the strength to fight.  
Deep didn’t fight as he felt his wrists being released from the restraints above his head. His arms stung as he felt the blood rushing back through his arms. He didn’t fight as he felt arms being restrained behind his back, while his ankles were being released. Deep couldn’t brace himself as he felt himself being forced to stand, and pain just shot through him. He bit his lip and as he tried to walk forward, his legs were giving out. He would’ve fallen down if the other person hadn’t been holding his arm. “GAH!” Deep tried to hold back the yelp of pain, but he couldn’t. The pain and nearly falling down, plus the pull on his arm, caused him to cry out. His head was spinning and he was wondering if they had done anything to him while he was unconscious.  
Before Deep could blink, he felt himself being thrown over a shoulder. The shoulder blade went into his gut and he thought another wave of vomit was going to come up. “What are you doing MM?” Deep knew it wasn’t the person’s name, but at least he had a few letters to work with. “I’m pretty sure he can walk.”  
“Shut the hell up Hughie.” MM hissed. Deep didn’t move as he felt his captor begin to carry him out the door. “And don’t use any letters of my name. He may know you and Butcher’s name, but he doesn’t need to try and figure mine out.” Deep tried to concentrate, trying to see if he could figure out the other’s name, but before he could, he was placed in the bathroom. “Go.”  
Deep felt his face going flush, and hated the difficulty he was having going, but he had to work with what he got. He wished his wrists weren’t restrained behind his back, it would make going a lot easier. As he was going, he felt something coming out of his asshole, and he realized that he was bleeding again. The movement, the pain, and being carried had caused the injuries inside him to rip open once again. _I’m going to kill them all!_ Deep yelled in his mind. He let his mind go blank, ignoring the bleeding, and finished using the toilet. Before he could blink, he felt himself being thrown over MM’s shoulder and being carried into the room once again. He was dropped on his legs, and groaned in pain. Deep’s eyes scanned the room and realized that a med kit had been placed in the room. He didn’t fight as he felt MM resecuring the restraints around his ankles and wrists. Deep watched as MM left the room. “What is that med kit for?” Deep didn’t know where he was getting the strength to talk or why he was even talking to his captor. _I just need someone to talk to._ He was just glad that MM was gone and it was just him and Hughie. A smell hit him and he remembered that he had puked his guts up right there. The smell was churning his stomach once again and he thought he was going to lose it again. His body jumped as he felt the cloth rub along his face once again.  
“After I’m done washing you up, clean up the puke, and you eat something, then I’m going to tend to your wrists.” Hughie explained. Deep tried to pull away, but the pain was flooding through him that he didn’t have the strength to move. “Butcher doesn’t want any infections or anything like that.” Deep felt the tears fall down his face, but he had no energy to move as he felt the cloth continue to run along his body. The kindness that Hughie was showing, it was annoying him.  
“Help me escape.” Deep quickly spoke. He pulled at the restraints and hoped he could get Hughie to agree with him. “Help me and I’ll make sure your not prosecuted for this. Heck I’ll make sure that your seen a s a hero for helping a member of the Seven. Just help me escape that bastard.” He hoped that he could try and get sympathy from the young man, and hoped that he could convince him to help. Though he wouldn’t keep true to his word, he wanted them all prosecuted, hell he wanted Butcher to die. Deep hoped he could convince the kid to help him escape. He didn’t want to say what he knew he had to say, but he needed to have Hughie on his side if he wanted to escape. “What he did to me, I’ve paid back what I did to Starlight.” Deep spoke. He couldn’t stop his body from shaking as he felt the cloth run along his body, wiping up the vomit. “He’s going to kill me.”  
Deep looked up, as best as he could, hoping to make a connection with Hughie. “Butcher is not going to kill you. Just, you know, do what he’s already done to you.” Deep pulled at the restraints, for all he wanted to do was escape. Hell he would even leave the Seven, give up being a sup, for it has done nothing except bring him misery and pain. It was why he was seeing the shrink anyway.   
“What I did to Starlight, it was one time.” Deep hissed out. He didn’t know why he was still talking, but it was something. “She didn’t have to go through all the torment, all the abuse I went through!” He pulled at the restraints, hoping to get his point across. Deep realized what he was talking about and quickly turned his head away. There was no way he was going to speak of that. “How long have you assholes had me prisoner anyway?”  
Deep couldn’t stop his body from flinching as the cloth ran along his chest. It stung as it ran over bruises that he hadn’t realized he had. _That bastard did do something me while I was asleep_. He hated thinking that Butcher raped him while he was unconscious. “I can’t tell you that.” Hughie spoke. Deep just dropped his head knowing that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with the kid.  
“GAH!” the scream was ripped from him before he could prepare himself. He hadn’t realized that Hughie was already cleaning his ass area. The brushes, the open wounds, it all stung as he felt the cloth run over each area. “Fuck!” Deep hissed out. He hated that he cried out, and hated that the tears were now falling down his face. All he wanted was his freedom, not to be raped and tortured by Butcher. _It’s not like Homelander didn’t fuck with you._ He lifted his head, not believing what he was hearing in his own mind. Yet he had to admit, the voice was right. What Homelander did to him, forced him to do, was on the same level as what Butcher had forced him to do. Something in him snapped. “That bastard was the first rape me, back there, but he was not the first to ever rape me.” The words felt heavy and he couldn’t believe he was confessing it all to his captor. He felt Hughie stop for a brief second with the rag, before continuing to clean his body off. “That’s why I forced Starlight to suck me off. Just to feel like I had control again.”  
His eyes drifted towards Hughie and saw that there was pity in them and it just caused Deep to feel hatred. “I’m sorry to hear that.” The pity in Hughie’s voice was just pissing the Deep off. “You can talk to me, if you want.”  
Rage was building in him, but so was something else, something he couldn’t identify. _I never told the shrink I saw at Vought, why would I tell a punk kid._ “Homelander.” The name escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. “When I first joined the Seven, I was excited, and Homelander wanted to have a private conversation. I was excited to have a meeting with the great Homelander and he help me fit in. I was wrong.” Deep didn’t understand why he was telling Hughie this, but the words were leaving his mouth before he could not stop them. “He patted my shoulder, and I was just excited. He handed me a drink and we started talking. I was just so happy that someone like Homelander would notice me, since after all my power is ocean related. I thought having someone like Homelander in my corner would greatly improve my standing so I would be seen more than just a fish guy.” Tears were falling down his face, and he just couldn’t stop himself from talking. “After a few sips, I began to feel weird, and before I could react, he forced me…me down on my knees. I was so weak, that I couldn’t fight back. He dropped his…his pants. Homelander forced my mouth over his cock, and his strength it…it kept me from…from pulling away.” The cloth was rough as it ran over his was and his body quacked. Deep clenched his fists not understanding why he was spilling his dark secret to his captor. “I didn’t know how long he forced me to…to suck him, but when he was finally done, he tossed me to the…the side and finished releasing over me. He used me, everyday after that, only my mouth, and then one day, he brought…brought Lamplighter and Black Noir.” Memories were stinging his eyes and the tears were falling down.  
Deep jumped when he heard footsteps, and watched that it was Hughie walking away. As he watched his captor walking away, he shook his head, and looked away, gathering himself so he wouldn’t speak anymore. Deep realized that Hughie had also cleaned up the vomit. His eyes just watched as Hughie came back, with the food from earlier. His heart sank, and he turned his nose away from the food. Deep couldn’t believe that his captor’s were trying to feed him tuna fish. His stomach churned, and he thought he was going to be sick. “I’ll just skip on the food.” He couldn’t believe his captor’s were trying to feed him tuna fish.   
“Well I guess I should start tending to your wrists.” Hughie said. Deep just looked away and watched as Hughie put the food on the small table in the room. He watched as Hughie grabbed the med kit and came back towards him. Deep’s eyes watched as Hughie kneeled down in front of him and released one wrist. “They’re very raw.” Deep wished he had more strength to fight back, but he did not. He was still weak and just watched as Hughie tended to his wrist. “So, you want to keep telling me what happened?” Deep looked away from Hughie and just kept his mouth closed.  
“Forget I said anything.” Deep hissed out. He didn’t say another word as he just watched Hughie tend to his wrists. “Nothing ever happened. I lied. I just wanted you to feel sorry and try and help me escape.” He hissed as Hughie ran something over the opened wound. “You all will be killed when Vought recuses me.” Deep smiled when he spoke those words. He figured that Vought was taking their time to further punish him for his assault on Starlight.   
Deep watched as Hughie looked away, and groaned as Hughie was wrapping up his wrist. He just zoned out as he felt the opposite being done with his other wrist. “I’ll let Butcher know that he should watch how he restrains your wrists. At least until they heal more.” Deep didn’t fight as his other wrist was being restrained once again. “I’ll see if I can find you something else to eat. Do you like burgers?”  
“I don’t care.” Deep hissed. He looked away, and listened as Hughie walked away. Once he heard the door shut, the tears fell faster down his face, as memories of his past tormented his mind. He couldn’t believe he had told part of his past to one of his captor’s. Deep didn’t understand why he told his captor something so private, that he wouldn’t even tell the shrink that happened to him.  
Deep did not know how long Hughie was gone for, but he jumped as he heard the door opened. He felt fear, fearing it was Butcher that was entering, but breathed as he realized that it was Hughie. His eyes travelled to the plate in Hughie’s hand and he felt his mouth water. The burger looked amazing and he just watched as Hughie stopped in front of him. Deep’s eyes travelled and saw that the burger had been cut into pieces, and he knew what was going to happen. Neither spoke while Hughie was hand feeding him pieces of the burger and taking small sips of water. Though he had just gotten sick earlier, the burger tasted amazing. He just hoped that it didn’t come back up. He knew he needed something in him, especially if he was going to escape.   
Time was lost to him, and he didn’t realize that Hughie was taking his time feeding him, but he didn’t care. He was savoring the taste and just enjoying real food in his system. Who knows when that monster will let me eat again. Deep mentally shook the thought away. He refused to believe he was going to be Butcher’s prisoner for much longer. Both Hughie and he jumped as they heard the door swing opened. Deep felt panic and terror rush through him as he watched Butcher enter the room. “Don’t leave me alone with him.” Deep quickly whispered to Hughie. He needed the younger man to act as a shield, to hopefully protect him from Butcher. His eyes watched as Butcher came to stand in front of him, and he couldn’t stop his body from trembling.  
“That’s enough pampering the fish cunt Hughie.” Butcher statistically spoke. Deep pulled at the restraints, hoping to slip free. He only hissed in pain, knowing he was still not strong enough to break free. His eyes simply watched as Hughie got up, and Deep pleaded with his eyes for Hughie to stay. Instead he let the fear take over as he watched Hughie leave the room without a word. Now he was left along with the monster. “Hope you enjoyed the pampering fish cunt.” Deep did not understand why Butcher’s words caused his body to tremble. “Not going to happen again for a while. Like I told you already, you’re my bitch, and I’m going to do whatever the fuck I want to you.” Deep felt fear, deep fear to his bones, and he only hoped that Vought were on their way to save him.


End file.
